Darkness like Depth
by hunter-strain13
Summary: In which a tale of utter sexy crack takes place and the lord of the underworld has to surrender to a rather violent young miss. Sub!Hades and Dom!Missy inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own HHE. I write for fun.**

**Okay. Another fic inspired by a conversation with Berry's Ambitions. This one is a little darker than the last. This is a dark and vicious Hades/Missy, if you can believe that. It will be a two part fic. Beware, for there is submissive!Hades and sadistic!Missy ahead.**

**Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sex and dark themes**

* * *

_Darkness like Depth_

How long had he been standing there? How long had his perverse gaze dragged along her body? How many times had he licked his lips, rubbing at his groin and moaning? It made her sick. Her stomach tossed like waves. It disquieted her. She shifted under his gaze, trying to hide herself from the dark, dark eyes. And, what depth were in those eyes. At first, they seemed nothing but feral. Flat, violent, lacking any scrap of intelligence. She knew better now, though. She knew, after falling prey to that unmoving stare, that there was more behind those eyes. There was anger. There was bitterness and hate. There was even a small hint of sadness. But, mainly, there was a pure primal emotion in them.

There was lust.

It frightened her, scared her beyond belief. The fear made her muscles tense and her mouth to dry. It had her heart thundering in her chest so fast that it hurt. She tried to tear her own fixed look from him and bury herself within the walls. Don't look at me, don't look at me. Don't! The woman gasped as tears burned in her eyes, spilling without restraint. The sound made the man freeze, all motions halting. The woman bit her lip and shook her head, worrying and trembling. He moved again, but now he brought his gargantuan form forward; the steps were halting and quiet.

He knelt before her, both knees connecting with the ground with a solid thump. She flinched. It was only a slight contraction of her muscles but it might as well have been a seizure. Before she could act and crawl away from the massive man, he leaned forward, breathing his bitter air in her face in short rapid bursts. His arms, hairy and thick as trees, inched around her back and brought her bare and shaking body to his chest. His own flesh, exposed as hers was, felt chilled and rough. The woman bit back on her gasp and went still, allowing him to cradle her.

A moment passed in this way, the two figures more like statues in the dark. The larger of the two bent his head to nestle against the others neck. The soft flesh was streaked with filth and it pulsed gently with her blood flow. He inhaled, the breath bringing in the scent of her. The woman tensed, hoping he couldn't feel the heat gathering, against her will, between her legs. She closed her eyes and brought her thighs closer together, trying to keep it hidden from the behemoth. It didn't seem to help as the man growled a low breath out his teeth.

His large calloused hand drifted low, over her abs and to her legs. He pawed and pulled at her flesh, trying to part them and get closer. The woman was panicking now, knowing where this was going. She swallowed the sour taste in her mouth, berating herself internally for the aching that began to grow in her belly. After another long moment, she finally relaxed her muscles and let his hand find its mark. The rough pads of his fingers teased at her entrance; the feeling was almost a tickle.

She found herself moaning slightly as he toyed with her delicate pink cunt, the motion causing little ripples of pleasure to pimple her skin. Despite the chill in the room, sweat started to accumulate on her forehead and breasts as her body reacted more and more. The large man was drawing slow spirals around her clit now and every time his thumb brushed against the small sensitive nub she jumped, hips bucking. The growling that was still present in his chest was making vibrations that seeped into her bones. He was licking his lips again, drool pooling on her belly from his chin. His fingers came away from her for a moment, simply to mop it up in his palm, before bringing it to her warmth once more. He let it trickle onto her, using it to his advantage.

It was slimy, the spit, and cool to the touch. The woman flinched, this time gasping sharply and shutting her eyes tight. The man did not stop despite her obvious discomfort and rubbed at her faster, the friction causing pleasurable shudders to course through her. The woman was vaguely aware of the pulsing of the man's member as it pressed into her hip. Idly, her hand found it and danced against it. At this, the large man stopped everything, body quivering and breathing coming faster. The dark eyed woman kept her fingers light as she toyed with him, taking keen interest in his facial expressions as she massaged.

His eyebrows had pulled together and he had his tongue licking the backs of his teeth. The pupils were dilated in his dark eyes and they flickered ever so slightly to her face before settling back behind her once more.

The woman was smiling secretly now, her face pressed into his shoulder. She could smell his sweat and the dirt that was smudged all over his back. A room was getting hot now and suddenly she was aware of the small sounds they both were making. They were soft, barely more than breathy exhales, but enough to convey the pleasure that was mounting for them both. Another feeling was creeping just behind the sweet ecstasy that the woman experiencing. It was disgust, towards the monster who was writhing lustfully in her hand and towards herself for the utter joy and pride she felt for making him squirm.

She began rolling her hand faster over his shaft, keeping up with the pulse she felt. The giant's voice grew louder as he hardened further in her grasp. He no longer held back his moans and he almost sounded like a dog panting. The woman sat herself up without stopping her tender caressing, looking him in the face. He met her eyes, lips quivering in his passion. She leaned forward, ghosting her breath over his ear as she spoke.

"Lie down." It was not a request.

The man did so, easing back onto the cold, hard floor with a cracking of bones. His eyes never left hers; there was an almost lost look in them. The woman was still stroking his length as she straddled his waist, her warm muscular thighs tightening around him. Now, as she played with him, she began sliding her heat over him in time with her strokes. This seemed to send him over the edge. His head tilted back and he groaned loudly. He tipped his hips up into her and brought his hands up to her waist, gripping the flesh with bruising force. The woman stoppped handling him and grabbed his wrists tightly. The absence of her hand made the large man growl, so that his whole body shook with the force. In response, the woman slammed his wrists down beside his head, pinning them there with her weight.

She held him like this, crouched over him like a dominant animal. She bared her teeth in a gleaming and vicious smile, enjoying his submission. She knew he could throw her off of him at any moment. His greater strength and size could easily overpower her. And, yet, he didn't. He merely let her hold him there, with her eyes on his face and his own trailing down her stomach to her cunt. He was asking for more, now, his voice slipping from between his clenched teeth. Dipping her hips low so as to drag her heat over his length again, she began to lick his chest and stomach. Tasting his salty skin almost made her gag, but the intimacy of the moment kept her going. It was a feeling she could not describe. Half of her loved this and half of her screamed in contempt. She shouldn't be enjoying the feeling of his nudity below her. She shouldn't. But, she did.

Her tongue ran over his flesh and she felt the beat of his large heart under it. It was racing in a way she knew came only with the closeness of a another person. Deliberately and slowly, she released one of his hands in favor of running her hand over his pectoral muscles and throat. She rested her entrance just above his cock now, teasing him ever so slightly. He tried to enter her by shifting under her, but every single time he tried, the woman lifted herself away with a smirk. She wagged a finger in his face, as if to say 'naughty, naughty', and slowly brought her hand up to his neck.

She squeezed.

Not enough to do any real damage, but enough to make the behemoth of a man wheeze. He stiffened up, seeming unsure of her motives. She was smiling, but there was a darkness in that expression. It wasn't a happy look. After a moment passed, the man decided to play along with her little game.

He relaxed and even tilted his chin up a bit, challenging her. 'Do it, bitch.', he thought. Taking the bait, the woman brought her other hand up to wrap around his throat. As she began to pinch down on his airflow, she eased herself gently onto his cock. For both of them, it was almost too much to handle. The man choked out a 'fuck' as he was finally granted entrance and his counterpart bit her lip as she settled. Stars were beginning to pop and dazzle in the giant's vision; his lungs were just starting to ache a bit.

She was moving now, the silk smooth woman, gyrating in a slow and mind blowing motion. Her mouth was open now in a silent cry and her hands tightened just barely on his throat. He could hear the pulse in his ear, now, and could taste blood on his tongue. It was electrifying. With his hands free, he wasted no time in grabbing her tits, gripping them as tightly as she gripped his neck. This brought on near mewl from the woman as she picked up her pace. The room was now filled with their grotesque and animal-like noises. They were both long past caring.

Their skin slapped as they moved together, the large man matching her with his own thrusts. Her skin was slick with sweat, as was his, and he could only imagine her sparkling in the light. He shut his eyes as pressure began to build up in his skull. Her hands were pinching off all air, now, and one or two fingers had found a way to slow the blood flow to his brain, as well. It was a strange feeling, letting someone 'kill' you in a sense. He knew that in regular circumstance, he would be furiously trying to stop her. In this foggy mind, he found he rather liked it, though. It was...humbling. To know that someone else had power, for a change. It made him feel like a child, weak and small. It turned him on.

His climax was rising just beneath the thick darkness in his body. He felt it, but it was almost as if it was not his own. He knew it was the lack of oxygen that was making his thought process slow. He tried to focus on the slick inside of her, but found that his mind was trapped. He couldn't find the strength to open his eyes any longer, though he longed to look upon her face. The expression on her face must have been heaven.

She was gazing down on him, still riding him, as she felt his chest begin to convulse. His body was asking-no, begging- for air and release all at once. The medical training in her kicked in ever so slightly and she found herself checking his pulse as it erratically beat under her thumbs. 'Just a little more, you son-of-a-bitch.' She pressed down with a fraction more of her weight and almost winced as his thrusts halted and hitched. His body was shutting down and soon he would no longer be conscious. She forced herself to continue bouncing on him, secretly loving this feeling. She was in control, not this massive, ugly man who had once struck fear into her. Now, she was on top and he was her bitch. No turning back now.

The convulsions were almost full body now and she could feel the beating of his heart all over his body. It was galloping so fast and hard that she wondered if it would burst. The choking sound he had been making had ceased and now his mouth simply gaped and his throat strained under her fingers. Still riding, the woman found herself almost over the edge. Her own noises were louder now, filling the spaces of his silence. Gasping, praising, thanking, she came. She release was pure and wild, shaking her to her core. It rocked her and it took everything she had not to scream. Biting her lip until it bled, she looked down at the man below her. He was stock still, a bruise already forming on his neck from her hands. His chest was motionless.

As soon as the quaking from her climax subsided, she gingerly removed her fingers from the man's neck. The bones creaked as she flexed them and she winced. As soon as the digits left the man's neck, she bent over and laid her head on his chest. She listened for the heartbeat, for the wheezing of breath. There was none. She swung her leg over his and sat next to him, cross legged. She began combing her fingers through her hair, untangling the long dark hairs in an effort to calm and snap out of her violent ecstasy. She stared at him. Still there was no movement, not even a slight stir in his chest. Once the woman was done and had come off of her high, she leaned back over his body. She laid one delicate hand over his heart, centered on his chest. With the other, she made a fist and sharply brought it down on her hand, hard. It hurt her hand, just a tad. The action made the man's chest cave just enough and he returned to life, coughing a breath, before settling back against the ground.

Now, she stood, triumphant, from his side as she admired her work. She had violent tendencies, yes, but never would she cross the line and murder someone. Not even someone as vile as he.

Her thighs were sore, but she felt the flood of endorphins coursing through her. Satisfied and sated, the woman collected her clothes and drifted silently from the shot one glance back at the prone figure, the feeling of hatred bubbling inside her again. Sickened, she turned and closed the behind her with a snap.

She had won this day.

* * *

**That was it! Smutty and dark. Forgive me for the pairing...**

**Review, chickadees! Reviews bring more stories!**


End file.
